


A Sonic fanfiction

by Hitlertheduck



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other, This fanfic'll make ya cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: This fanfiction will make you appreciate life more
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Sonic fanfiction

So you probably clicked this because you were expecting a Sonic fanfiction, weren't you?

Well I've got a Sonic fanfiction for you, a stupendous Sonic fanfiction, a fanfiction so good that it’ll make you realize just how empty your life has been before you even clicked on this fanfiction in the first place.

This fanfiction will make you cream yourself in delight, it'll make your friends cream themselves in delight, and it’ll even make your dog cream himself in delight.

This Sonic fanfiction isn't like the other ones that you've read, for this fanfiction was buried in an Aztec temple for hundreds of years, it was only unearthed recently by our top scientists and it resulted in a ton of bloodshed but it's here.

I collect Sonic fanfictions, it’s all that I live for and I can say with utmost pride that the Sonic fanfiction that you're about to read is the greatest Sonic fanfiction of all time. Its got smut, its got laughs, it'll make you cry tears out of every orifice in your body because that's just how fucking good this Sonic fanfiction is.

This Sonic fanfiction was created with all of the finest ingredients imported from various parts of the world and its been deep fried in the sweat of God himself.

This fanfiction has won awards, stolen hearts, and brightened up more days then you can shake a stick at. This fanfiction is more worthy of the gift of life then you or your family ever will be.

People have actually died from reading this fanfiction, that's because their souls aren't worthy of consuming a national treasure as delectable as this fanfiction.

Holding this fanfiction in my hands right now actually hurts me, it’s causing my body to dissolve and fall apart but I don’t care because that’s just how much giving you this Sonic fanfiction matters to a 12 year old girl like me.

Actually I lied, there is no Sonic fanfiction for you to read, I have messed with your feelings and I don't feel bad about it. I lied again, you have been fooled twice dear reader, I actually do have a Sonic fanfiction for ya and it’s in my possession right now ready for you to gaze upon with the most respect that you’ve ever given anything that you’ve gazed upon.

Are you ready for this God sent fanfiction to knock your socks off? Well here it goes.  
…

Sonic was walking down the street, with a carefree attitude as always. He stopped when he saw his friend Shadow the hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see" said Sonic

"Hmmph, not long enough" sneered Shadow

Then Sonic and Shadow made out

The End


End file.
